


I Could Never Let You Go.

by tbsqbbs



Series: I'd Like to Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, bokuto is old but looks young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsqbbs/pseuds/tbsqbbs
Summary: Bokuto has not aged a day since Akaashi died. That's what happens when you lose a soulmate.And Bokuto's time is running out.He's okay with that, though. It just means he'll be able to see Akaashi again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: I'd Like to Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Could Never Let You Go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the opposite version of the one by the same name also written like me!  
> still just as sad, guess.
> 
> enjoy! :)

  
_‘I’d like to make myself believe.’_  


Bokuto had known it was his time to go for a few days now. His body was slowly giving up on him. The concept was nothing scary to him, in fact he was very at peace with the situation. Though, rather than wait any longer for the inevitable, he wanted to go out on his own terms. In his own way.

Which brought him to the rooftop of his old high school. The last place Akaashi saw before he fell to an untimely death. Much too young, everyone had said. A shame it had to happen so soon. Bokuto had always thought he would grow old with his soulmate, be able to have a family with them, until the day he got the news. Akaashi had jumped off the rooftop of a building. The quiet soul was rushed to hospital, but the damage was far too much for his body to handle, and the doctors could not do anything to help. Akaashi was gone, for good. Bokuto had not grown a day since then. Physically, anyway. It had been years since that day, both freshly graduated from high school, laughing together.

  
_‘That planet Earth turns, slowly.’_  


He had come back to this place multiple times, contemplating ending his life just to be with Akaashi again, but every time he had backed out. The small voice inside his head telling him not to, he liked to imagine it was his soulmate looking down on him.  
Now… Now it had been almost fifty years. The heartbreak had settled into more of a dull ache, something he had gotten used to. Never loved another again, never had children of his own, but rather adopted. It was what Akaashi would have wanted. That was how Bokuto based the remainder of his life.  
Akaashi had always been so reserved, and had never fully opened up to anyone but Bokuto. The night they spent talking about nonsense, turning into confessions and love-filled words, was one of the most memorable moments. He could never forget the words Akaashi had spoken to him that night, a promise to love his soulmate until the end of time. The lively boy had just waved it off with a wide smile, returning the promise with a kiss. He never knew the struggles his best friend had gone through until it was too late. Akaashi had never blamed Bokuto for not noticing, he said as much. But he still felt guilty. Felt as if he could have done more. Akaashi’s final words were ones of peace, and Bokuto knew to let him go.

But not being able to save Akaashi was the biggest mistake of Bokuto’s life.

  
_‘It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep.’_  


Shuffling to the edge of the rooftop, he peered downwards at the sights below. Everything looked so beautiful from up here. So small, insignificant.  
Bokuto had resigned from his job, mentioning how he was deteriorating now. He was no longer fit for the job, as his time was coming. His place of work was very understanding, letting him go without much of a big deal being made of it. Of course, the press took to it like wildfire, and Bokuto made a statement about how he was retiring from volleyball to live the rest of his life out in his home, at peace.

The voice telling him to back away was no longer there. If it really was Akaashi, like Bokuto imagined, then he must know it was his time too. The apprehensive feeling he got whenever he was close to the edge has dissipated almost completely, replaced by a feeling of warmth, remembering his lover’s arms wrapped around him, holding each other so tight.

  
_‘Because everything is never as it seems.’_  


And he jumped.

He did not brace for impact, knowing full by now that it wouldn’t change anything. He laughed as he plummeted towards the ground far beneath him, one final noise of content before he inevitably broke down. The last few seconds of his life was spent with tears flowing off his face, smile so wide it was almost inhuman. Though, when it became time, what he felt was not the hard concrete, but instead the warmth of soft, familiar arms.  
Familiar arms.

**“Welcome home, Koutaro.”**


End file.
